Shadows in the Night
by Midnight Reicheru
Summary: Anna and Kratos are in Hima and reveal their true feelings for one another. Rated T just because it is. Lots and lots and lots of Kranna. This is probably going to be a series of one-shots about that couple. Maybe Lloyd too.


**Wow, this is my first fanfic on here. It's pretty random. This takes place in Hima mostly. Anna already knows about the other world. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

The night sky was beautiful. The stars and moon shone down upon Anna and the deep blue sky made every little pinpoint of light stand out. Wind rustled the leaves of the trees below her and moved her hair around slightly.

Anna breathed deeply, it was pretty, but Hima's scenery was the last thing on her mind as she sat on top of the large hill. The thoughts that were occupying her were thoughts of the mercenary; Kratos Aurion. She had been travelling with him for about a month, starting right after she escaped from the Human Ranch. She still didn't know why he was even bothering to help her evade the desians.

Anna touched the exsphere that was lodged in her throat, tracing the outline. _'This thing is the only reason he's still travelling with me.'_ she though bitterly. She had promised he could have it after they found a dwarf to take it off.

Lying down on the ground she looked up at the stars again. _'He's just a mercenary. He's in this for the money, or in this case, exsphere. But lately, he's been being not too bad, in fact-'_ She shook her head, _"I love him," _She sat up and shook her head even harder, "What am I saying?"

"About what?"

Anna whirled around standing at the top of the path leading down the mountain stood Kratos.

"N-nothing," she stammered, "What are you doing sneaking up on me anyways?!"

"We will be moving on in the morning so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Fine," Anna said standing up ready to head down the mountain.

_'She looks so beautiful,'_ Kratos thought.

Anna stood before him, her body hidden in the shadows of the night. He loved her, but there was no way she could love him back. Even if she did now she wouldn't once she knew who he really was. Besides, she deserved a better life than what being with him could offer her. But still-

_'It would put her in even more danger than she was now.'_ he chastised himself. If Mithos knew about Kratos' most likely one-sided affection for her he would have no qualms killing her. He knew he could never be with her and that was that.

Anna stood up stretching with her arms behind her head, staring at the living enigma that was her travelling companion.

He looked so cold, but the few times he had opened up to her were amazing. She couldn't stop her self. Walking to where he stood looking at her she stopped right in front of him. Kratos opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but was cut off when Anna stood on her tiptoes kissing him.

Anna reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and could hear his pulse beating furiously, like it would explode.

She loved this moment.

Somewhere in the back of her head came the thought _'What if he rejects me because he hates me?'_ She frowned inside, hoping that her wouldn't push her away.

Kratos couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. Then again he felt guilty knowing what he was and knowing exactly how Anna would take it when she found out.

Hi eyes snapped open _'Mithos,'_ he thought. This wasn't safe for either of them, _'How could I have acted so irrationally? I must stop this before it goes any further.' _

Pulling away, he felt his heart breaking at the sight of Anna's face looking like she had just been slapped.

They couldn't do this. In another time and another place maybe, but not now. Kratos couldn't put Anna's life in danger by them having a relationship. He would not let her die, no matter what.

"I apologize about that, it was wrong. I can garente that it won't happen again." Somehow he managed to keep his voice steady.

_'Cold, I must be cold. Indifferent.'_

Anna stared, making him uncomfortable, her anger seemed to be rising, flushing her cheeks, "Sorry!? You're sorry?!" She was yelling now, her voice rising in pitch.

"Anna, liste-" It was to hard to be indifferent.

"No Kratos, you listen." Taking a breath she started to yell, but just a little quieter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you. You have got to be the most insensitive, heartless ******** I have ever met! I-I hate you!"

Kratos felt his heart break as she ran down the hill. He dropped to his knees, head in hand, "I am so sorry Anna. It's for your own good."

She ran down the hill, giving up on trying to hold back the tears. They ran freely, streaming off her cheeks, _'That mercenary is just toying with me,' _she thought angrily.

Rushing into the hotel and flinging herself into the bed that awaited her, she curled into a ball and cried under the blankets. When she couldn't cry anymore she lay there, taking comfort in the warmth.

There was a knock on the door, "Anna, can I come in?" Kratos said softly.

"No!"

The door creaked open leaving Kratos standing in the doorway.

"I told you that you couldn't come in." she said angrily sitting up in the bed.

"Anna I-"

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want your sympathy or anything. Do you enjoy crushing my feelings?!" Anna stopped at the look on his face.

It was heartbreaking, and she didn't know he could have emotions like that. There was turmoil in his eyes and Anna knew there was no way he was faking this.

"Anna, I-I love you."

She stared, he couldn't be serious. But there was no mistaking that look on his face.

He walked up to the bed and bent down towards her. They kissed. It was perfect as far as Anna was concerned.

Kratos released her gently this time and stood up to leave.

"Wait, if you love me, why is this wrong?" Anna asked her voice laced with suspicion.

Kratos stopped, he knew she would ask about that, _'What should I tell her? That I'm a four-thousand year old angel, who's one of the reasons she's in this mess. Yeah, that would go over well.'_ he thought bitterly.

A loud bang followed by a crash and screams came firm outside.

Anna jumped out of the bed, "Desians!"

Kratos swore, he had been so caught up in their conversation he had neglected to listen for the desians following them. "Anna, we have to get out of here."

She nodded in silence.

They moved towards the door slowly because of the creaking boards. Pausing every step to listen.

A splintering crack filled the air as the door was kicked down and Kvar stood smugly in the doorway.

"Here you are 'Lord' Kratos," he said in an amused tone. As he spoke desians filled the room, positioning themselves everywhere. Including in front of the window Kratos had been planning to use as an escape route.

"Lord?" Anna whispered.

"Now if you would be so kind as to hand over my Angelus Project."

Kratos moved so Anna was directly behind him before he spoke to her softly, "Anna, what you are about to see will give you many questions that I cannot answer right now. Later when we are safe I will, however, answer them." _'No matter how much it makes you hate me, you deserve to know the truth,'_ he thought.

"What?"

Ignoring her question, Kratos released his wings.

Anna gasped at the blue wings that shimmered from his back.

Putting his sword up, Kratos began to chant Judgement. Large pillars of light came down from the roof and knocked out most of the desians standing around.

Grabbing Anna, Kratos ran and jumped out the window. Behind him he could hear Kvar yelling.

Kratos flew for what seemed like hours to Anna. It might have just been the shock that the mercenary who had been helping her all this time had wings or maybe it was the fact that Kvar had called Kratos 'Lord'.

Finally Kratos landed and put his wings away. They had landed in the middle of the forest at night.

Anna moved to sit down but Kratos grabbed her wrist and started to run. _'I have no clue what's going on.'_ she thought annoyed.

Wrenching herself out of his grip, she sat down on a large log, crossing her legs and saying, "I'm not moving till I get answers."

Kratos looked at her, face devoid of emotion, "Anna, they will trace my mana signature, we must leave now. I'll explain everything later."

Anna just stared at him, "No Kratos, I want answers, now not later. Who are you? What are you, and why does Kvar call you 'Lord'?"

Kratos had sighed, she had made up her mind, now nothing could change it. "I am one of the four Seraphim that lead Cruxis. This is also the reason I can't be with you."

"That's not very clear."

He held up a hand, "The desians are a sub-organization within Cruxis. Mithos Yggdrasill is the leader. I know his name will sound familiar to you, Mithos Yggdrasill is the hero of the Kharlan War from 4000 years ago. He is also a half-elf, along with his sister Martel, who you may know as the Goddess Martel. Yuan Ka-Fai is also a half elf and one of Mitho's companions. I was the only human in that group. Together we form the four Seraphim of Cruxis."

"How can that be, even elves don't live that long."

"Angel's do. Anyway, after Martel was killed in the war Mithos went into depression and misinterpreted her last wish. It was for everyone to live in a world without discrimination. We created the church of Martel, in an attempt to resurrect her. By using the chosen we could bring her back. The desians are used as a tool to keep the world believing in the church. They are also being used to help Mithos achieve his latest plan. I don't agree with it so I left."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're a 4000 year old, high-ranking Seraphim of an organization that faked a church to resurrect a half-elf who was one of the Kharlan heroes? Also, you left because you don't agree."

"That is correct."

"Then I think I understand why you think we can't be together. You believe that it will put me in more danger than I already am. But the truth is Kratos, I love you, and even if it does put me in more danger, I want to be with you." Resting her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes.

"You could love me even after everything I've done?"

"Yes," she looked up at him, "You left because you didn't agree and you feel terrible for all you've done. You're not a bad person Kratos. I love you."

He tried not to look shocked but failed, "I love you too, Anna," he replied.

He turned to face her. Anna held her breath. Slowly their faces got close together and they kissed.

Anna was on top of the world. She had a few other questions for him but it could wait. The only question she could really pay attention to was 'What would happen if her parents found out she had fallen in love with a 'mercenary'.' For now she put it aside and enjoyed the moment.

**Please review and don't flame, even if you hated it. Thanks**


End file.
